


Straight To ... Number One

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: PWP loosely based on the Touch & Go song Straight To...Number One.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Straight To ... Number One

Crowley and Aziraphale stood facing each other in the middle of the room. Crowley put a hand on Aziraphale’s cheek, locking eyes with him as he lightly ran his thumb over Aziraphale’s bottom lip. He smiled slightly when he felt the tip of Aziraphale’s tongue against his thumb. He slowly moved his hand back to run his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair as he leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. 

Crowley continued to kiss Aziraphale as he reached up and untied the bowtie. He left it draped where it was, placing his hands flat against Aziraphale’s chest. He slowly slid his hands up and over Aziraphale’s shoulders, pushing his jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. The kissing continued as his hands moved, gently unbuttoning each button on Aziraphale’s waistcoat before pushing it off as well. 

“You wear too many layers.” Crowley whispered in the angel’s ear before he started to lightly kiss his neck. Aziraphale closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. Crowley untucked Aziraphale’s dress shirt before he started to slowly unbutton it, taking his time. He kissed and nibbled Aziraphale’s neck and then moved back up to his lips. Aziraphale put a hand on the back of Crowley’s head as Crowley got his shirt undone and pushed it off his shoulders as well, the bowtie going with it. Crowley then put his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders and let his fingers lightly dance over the angel’s skin. 

Both of them moaned into the kiss as Crowley’s fingers continued to move down over Aziraphale’s chest and stomach before coming to rest on his trousers. He took his time getting them undone and then slid his fingers into the waistband, pushing them down over Aziraphale’s hips. The trousers fell into a pool on the floor. The kissing continued, slowly and tenderly as Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s boxers down as well. He broke the kiss and stepped back for a moment. 

“You are beautiful.” Crowley said as he licked his lips, appreciating the sight before him. He was slightly amused that Aziraphale was still in his socks, and only his socks, but he kept that to himself. Aziraphale blushed slightly as he stepped out of the pile of trousers and boxers at his feet and then removed said socks. 

“You, my dear, are now very overdressed.” Aziraphale said softly as he moved closer to Crowley again. This time it was Aziraphale’s turn to slowly remove bits of clothing. He kissed Crowley on the lips as he started to unbutton his shirt. Crowley did have fewer layers to take off than Aziraphale had. While the shirt came off rather easily, Crowley’s practically skin tight trousers were another story all together. 

Aziraphale did his best to make it as sexy as he could, though. He kept his hands against Crowley’s skin, pushing the fabric down his legs slowly. His lips started at Crowley’s neck and slowly worked their way down his chest, pausing to pay attention to one of his nipples as he kept moving down. Crowley put a hand on the back of Aziraphale’s head and closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan at the attention. Once the trousers were down, Aziraphale helped Crowley step out of them before tossing them aside. He then slowly kissed and licked his way back up to Crowley’s lips. 

“You are gorgeous.” Aziraphale said as he put his hands on Crowley’s cheeks. He slid them down slowly to Crowley’s neck, then along his shoulders and down his chest. He then moved then around to Crowley’s back and down until they rested on Crowley’s ass. His lips found Crowley’s again as he pulled Crowley closer, then lifted slightly. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders which only prompted the angel to lift a little more. Soon after, Crowley’s legs were wrapped around his waist and Aziraphale was holding him entirely. 

The kissing grew from tender to passionate as Aziraphale moved them over to the nearest wall, pushing Crowley against it. It gave him a little better leverage. Aziraphale moved to kiss and suck on Crowley’s neck again, reveling in the moans as he slowly pushed into Crowley, letting gravity assist just a bit. Crowley tilted his head to the side a bit and moaned again. When Aziraphale was fully inside him, he paused for a moment. He lifted his head and the two of them locked eyes. 

“I love you.” Crowley said softly, moving one hand to Aziraphale’s cheek again. He didn’t hold anything back. 

“I love you, too.” Aziraphale said with a small smile. Crowley was the only demon he knew of that could even feel love and he felt fortunate that he’d earned that privilege. They kept looking into each other’s eyes as Aziraphale started to slowly thrust. Crowley put both hands back on Aziraphale’s shoulders and moved his hips slightly in time with Aziraphale’s thrusts. Neither one of them bothered trying to be quiet. They let the moans come as they may. 

Crowley leaned down and kissed Aziraphale passionately, moaning into the kiss as they moved together. Aziraphale tried to keep his thrusts slowly and steady for as long as he could but the pleasure was starting to catch up with him. They became harder and faster. Crowley broke the kiss and leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and moans cascaded from him as he held onto Aziraphale. The thrusts were powerful enough to shake the wall. Crowley dug his nails into Aziraphale’s shoulders and cried out as he came unexpectedly. He was pretty sure that he was temporarily discorporated with the intense pleasure that flowed through him. 

Aziraphale just kept thrusting. He kissed Crowley’s neck and shoulder, grunting with each thrust. His fingers dug into Crowley’s skin as he kept moving. Crowley was sure, were they human, he would have ended up with bruises and he didn’t care. Aziraphale’s thrusts managed a few more thrusts before he too cried out in ecstasy. He managed to hold both of them up against the wall even though his legs were a bit wobbly. After just enough time to reorient himself, he gently pulled out and kissed Crowley before setting his feet on the ground. They continued to kiss for a few moments before Crowley moved back a little and looked at Aziraphale. 

“We really need to do that more often.” Crowley chuckled softly, giving Aziraphale another quick kiss on the lips. 

“Give me a few moments.” Aziraphale said with a wink and Crowley smirked. Without even bothering to pick up any of their clothes, the two of them went to locate the nearest bed. They didn’t need sleep after all.


End file.
